indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 41
Back - Next This session was played on December 19, 2017. It lasted seven hours, 38 minutes. Synopsis Trivia * This was the 20th combat encounter * The highest attack roll for the night was 27 from Cae. * The highest damage in one attack was Cae's 27 with both Hunter's Mark and Colossus Slayer damage. * The highest damage in one turn was 27. * The highest damage in one session was Cae's 61. * Rav and Urrak had the highest number of hits with 5. * The most kills this session were Nolanos with 2. * Gunnloda was the most targeted ally/player at 8. She also had the most attacks miss her at 6. * Gunnloda did the most healing with her 10 point healing word. * She also took the most damage this session with 30 total points. * The highest kill count across the campaign is still Urrak, now with 16. * The most team damage in one round was 59 in the second round with the tanarukks. * There were 16 spells cast this session, all but one cast by players and allies. The most common spell was Magic Missile, cast seven times by Nolanos and Ravaphine for a total of 72 points of force damage. * Ravaphine cast the most spells this session with 7, Magic Missile and Web. She did the most spell damage for the session with 51. Transcript [''5:12 PM] DM: DAY 12 MIRDAN 16 JAQMONT 3Y20, NIGHT You’ve trekked through the forest, battled through an orc stronghold, and managed to lock Cae in a cage, bound, shackled, and unconscious. There’s still a good portion of the former keep that has gone untouched in your haste to get to the cages. Gunnloda’s stationed herself at the door leading to the rest of the ruin “to keep watch.” There are two demon-touched orcs, tanarukks, in cages in the room that was once a prison where Cae is now held. One is injured, the other perfectly fine. They’ve made comments in a language only Seirixori understands here and there, but mostly seem to be saving their strength and watching. You can all benefit from a short rest. How many of you are attempting to sleep through the night, unless woken for watch or due to attack? ''[''5:14 PM] Urrak: ((Urrak will not be trying to go the whole night)) ''[''5:14 PM] DM: And what are the rest of you doing? ''[''5:14 PM] Ryleigh: ((Ryleigh will pay the price of staying up all night - she wouldn't sleep)) ''[''5:15 PM] DM: Gunnloda's going to stay up and keep watch on the escape door. ''[''5:15 PM] Seirixori: ((same for Seir)) ''[''5:15 PM] DM: You're both staying in the room with the cages? ''[''5:16 PM] Ryleigh: ((yes)) ''[''5:18 PM] DM: About an hour into your watch, Cae wakes. She’s groggy, hurt, still in her werewolf hybrid form, and apparently fully affected by the curse. She snarls and tries to squirm free or break her binds, but she’s stuck tight. ''[''5:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh breathes in relief, "I wasn't sure it would hold." ''[''5:20 PM] Seirixori: "It might not if she goes full wolf." Seir plays with the little metal panther. ''[''5:21 PM] DM: One tanarukk grumbles something under his breath to the other in what sounds sort of like how Urrak talks. ''[''5:22 PM] Ryleigh: "IF she does. We don't know if she will...." Ryleigh looks at the demon orcs, "do you think we should take care of them now? or wait until morning?" ''[''5:23 PM] Seirixori: "Now would be our best option, I think. However... I think that bow of Cae's and anything else that keeps us out of their reach is our best option. I don't want to get that close to them." ''[''5:24 PM] DM: They both growl and the injured one steps to the close edge of his cage to you. He snarls in Abyssal again. ''[''5:26 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's brow furrow and she stands, "Alright, I can use the bow. If you were going to use magic." ''[''5:27 PM] Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes, "Probably should start with that one." Seir clears her throat, "I'll do what I can, I'm saving the last spell I have for Cae. Just in case." ''[''5:29 PM] DM: The tanarukks both growl. The one in the back throws his shoulder against the door of his cage and the other one grabs the bars and swings both his feet into it. There's a massive clang as the doors both come off their hinges slightly. They're both still stuck inside, but those doors won't hold long. ''[''5:30 PM] Ryleigh: "No, I definitely think we should save the spell you did last time for Cae - if we need it." Ryleigh grabs the bow and loads an arrow, "Ready when you are." ''[''5:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak jolts awake at the sounds of the cages being smashed into. She stands quickly and runs into the cage room, sword in hand. "What in the hells is goin' on in..." she sees the busted doors "Shit."(edited) ''[''5:31 PM] Seirixori: "Shit, I can't, it'll just pull them closer and keeping them away was my entire plan. Just shoot it!"(edited) ''[''5:32 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh fires an arrow at the injured Orc. ''[''5:32 PM] Urrak: Urrak digs around her pack for a javelin. "Good t' see yer hangin' back. These fuckers bite. Hard."(edited) ''[''5:32 PM] DM: Let's go ahead and roll initiative if this is happening. ''[''5:32 PM] Seirixori: "Well, I'm probably going to have to bite back." Seir snorts at her own joke.(edited) ''[''5:33 PM] Urrak: ((10)) ''[''5:33 PM] Ryleigh: ((14)) ''[''5:34 PM] Seirixori: ((18)) ''[''5:35 PM] DM: Ok, so Seir. ''[''5:38 PM] Seirixori: Seir groans, "You know what, nevermind." She uses thorn whip and then shifts into her dinoseir. ''[''5:38 PM] Seirixori: ((20a, 3d)) ''[''5:40 PM] DM: The vine wraps around the tanarukk, stabbing him with thorns, and it pulls him into the bars where he takes an added point of bludgeoning damage. ''[''5:41 PM] DM: Rav is going to wake up and make sure Nolanos and Bri are awake before inching towards the door. ''[''5:47 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''5:49 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh lets the arrow go, aiming for the injured Orc. ((19hit, 4dmg)) ''[''5:49 PM] DM: The arrow does strike the orc in the shoulder. ''[''5:49 PM] DM: End turn? ''[''5:50 PM] Ryleigh: ((yes)) ''[''5:50 PM] DM: Cae snarls some more from her wrapped up position on the ground. ''[''5:50 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''5:52 PM] Urrak: Urrak readies the javelin and hucks it at the injured tanarruk, "Back, hellspawn!" ''[''5:52 PM] Urrak: ((21, 6))(edited) ''[''5:53 PM] DM: The javelin flies between the bars of the cage and strikes the tanarukk in the thigh. ''[''5:53 PM] DM: Brimeia! ''[''6:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia hurries into the room when she hears the commotion and chucks a javelin at the creature! ''[''6:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((24 atk, 10 dmg)) ''[''6:01 PM] DM: The tanarukk now has matching javelins sticking out of its thighs and it looks like it's on its last legs. ''[''6:01 PM] DM: Martyn is going to stay back for now. ''[''6:01 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''6:05 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos runs into the room, and quickly assesses the situation. ((Are both cages looking rough, but only one demon thing is being attacked or are both getting hurt?))(edited) ''[''6:05 PM] DM: Both cages are damaged, one demon is near dead, the other is uninjured ''[''6:09 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos casts magic missile at the nearly dead one(edited) ''[''6:10 PM] DM: (11 damage) ''[''6:10 PM] DM: The bolts fire from Nolanos's hand and slam into the orc, killing it. ''[''6:12 PM] DM: The other one snarls and charges at the cage door again. The door pops free and it is loose. It can close the distance to the group, but it used its action to break out. Seir! ''[''6:14 PM] Seirixori: Seir growls at the dead one and then rushes forward to pounce on the other one and slash/bite at it.(edited) ''[''6:16 PM] Seirixori: ((12a, 4d. 10a, 3d. 7a, 8d just miss everything it's fine)) ''[''6:17 PM] DM: It just laughs at her. ''[''6:17 PM] DM: Rav will cast magic missile at it. (11 dmg) ''[''6:18 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''6:20 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shoves Cae's bow at Nolanos, "Take this!" She draws Dawnbringer and her shield - and takes a swing at the Orc, "go back to hell where you came from." ((25 hit, 8dmg)) ''[''6:21 PM] DM: Dawnbringer sizzles as it slashes the orc's shoulder, but the orc then grabs Ryleigh's wrist and pulls her forward to bite her, but his teeth snap shut on the edge of her shield. ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Cae is still just growling. ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''6:22 PM] Nolanos: ((Is she looking like a risk at all? Anything look loose?)) ''[''6:23 PM] Urrak: "Ha! This is more my speed anyway." Urrak slides behind Ryleigh and the gang to swing at the tanarruks side with her greatsword. "Taste my steel, retched demon!" ((19, 15))(edited) ''[''6:24 PM] Nolanos: "I'll just... hold this I guess?" Nolanos says, very confused to have this bow shoved into his hands. ''[''6:25 PM] DM: The sword stabs through the tanarukk's gut and he snarls at Urrak in Orc. "Traitor!"(edited) ''[''6:25 PM] DM: Brimeia! ''[''6:28 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: With the strange looking orc in close range now, Brimeia swings her greataxe at it. ''[''6:28 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((14 atk, 15 dmg)) ''[''6:29 PM] DM: That does hit! The axe slashes deep into the tanarukk's shoulder. It turns and snarls in Abyssal. "Another little devil to snack on." ''[''6:31 PM] DM: Martyn is going to come up to see what all the commotion is. ''[''6:31 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''6:35 PM] DM: Nolanos will sneak attack with his bow (16, 10). The arrow hits the orc, but man he was hoping for more impact.(edited) ''[''6:38 PM] DM: The tanarukk is going to attack the little devil that hurt it with the axe. It snaps its jaws on her shoulder and rakes across her torso with his razor sharp claws (21 damage) ''[''6:39 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''6:39 PM] Seirixori: Seir tries to claw and bit it again. ''[''6:41 PM] Seirixori: ((13a, 6a claws. 17a, 10d bite)) ''[''6:41 PM] DM: Seir clamps her jaws down on the tanarukk's leg and wiggles her head a bit like a dog. ''[''6:41 PM] DM: He wants to show her his teeth, though. ''[''6:42 PM] DM: He bites down with a crit. (11 damage) ''[''6:44 PM] DM: Rav kinda wishes people weren't between her and the thing and will try to maneuver around everyone ''[''6:44 PM] DM: And because she's there, she'll cast another magic missile. (11 dmg) ''[''6:45 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''6:47 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh thrusts Dawnbringer into the Orc and says through gritted teeth, "stop hurting them!" ((19 hit, 8dmg radiant)) ''[''6:48 PM] DM: Dawnbringer pokes out the back of the orc and it coughs up a little blood, but it's not dead yet. ''[''6:48 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''6:50 PM] Urrak: Urrak feels a fury building inside her at the tanarruks words, she goes to stab the beast yelling "I'll show you a traitor, hellspawn!" ''[''6:50 PM] Urrak: ((13, 15)) ''[''6:51 PM] DM: Unfortunately, Urrak doesn't know how to use rage to her benefit and her anger causes her sword to slash open air. ''[''6:51 PM] DM: (End turn?)(edited) ''[''6:52 PM] Urrak: Urrak uses her Action Surge to strike again. She's seeing red. "Shargaas take you!"(edited) ''[''6:52 PM] Urrak: ((15, 9)) ''[''6:53 PM] DM: The sword does bite into the tanarukk this time, and he staggers under the attack, but doesn't fall. ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Brimeia! ''[''6:55 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's not looking or feeling too hot after the last attack, but she takes another swing, hoping to end this quickly. ''[''6:55 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((22 atk, 12 dmg)) ''[''6:56 PM] DM: Bri's axe comes down on the orc and the force drives it into the floor where it doesn't get back up. A wisp of shadow rises from the body, wraps around Bri's body, and soaks into her skin. ''[''6:57 PM] Nolanos: "....well okay then. How did this even happen?" Nolanos says to the group tiredly. ''[''7:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir growls and slashes at the dead body before switching back. "They were trying to get out earlier. I guess they figured now was a good time to try again." She says, not mentioning the taunts, "Assholes." She mutters. ''[''7:01 PM] Urrak: Urrak forgets herself and her current company she kicks the tanarruks head to the side and uses the small silver dagger in her bandoleer to carve the creature's ear from its head. She spits on the corpse. "Hideous wretch, thing of evil, you are the traitor, not me." she grips its ear by the tip. "Not me..." she stands over it, recovering her breath.(edited) ''[''7:02 PM] DM: Rav kinda ducks around everyone and goes back to the other room so she's not in the middle of all this. ''[''7:03 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh lays a hand on Urrak's arm, but doesn't say anything. ''[''7:03 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia huffs at the dead creature, about to spit at it, when Urrak's extreme reaction catches her off-guard and makes her pause. ''[''7:03 PM] Seirixori: Seir mutters a bunch of things in abyssal. ''[''7:05 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos was definitely not expecting such strong reactions about these things, and is taken aback for a moment. "... are you two going to be okay?" ''[''7:06 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks over to the other cage, reaches in, and yanks hers and Brimeia's javelins out of its legs. "Best not t' go explorin'. We still haven't come across the chief o' this tribe." she walks back to Brimeia and hands her a healing potion. "Here. Yer in rough shape."(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Thanks," Brimeia nods, accepting the potion. "You guys got some beef or something?" she asks, jutting her chin in the dead orc's direction. ''[''7:09 PM] Urrak: Urrak pauses, "No just..." she doesn't finish her thought. "I just...don't like these things much is all..."(edited) ''[''7:17 PM] Seirixori: Seir continues to pace, still muttering in abyssal. After a few moments she kicks the dead tanarukk, and turns to the rest, "If Cae tries to get out, the first thing you better do is come get me." without waiting for a response Seir stalks off to pace near Gunnloda.(edited) ''[''7:18 PM] DM: When Seir comes out, she can see Gunnloda looking at the door, worried with tears in her eyes, but not leaving her corner. She sags with relief when Seir walks out. ''[''7:22 PM] Seirixori: Seir pauses in her pacing, seeing the tears. She kneels in front of Gunnloda and places her hand on Gunnloda's cheek, "Hello, tor beag," and gives a small smile. ''[''7:23 PM] DM: She almost tackles Seir in a hug. "I'm so sorry, love. I heard it all, but I couldn't-- are you hurt? Is anyone hurt? I'm sorry." ''[''7:33 PM] Seirixori: "It's okay, a mhuirnín, we're okay." Seir sighs as her anger slowly dissolves, her concern for Gunnloda more pressing. "I'm okay." She gives her a kiss, "I'm sorry I left you here alone." ''[''7:35 PM] DM: She shakes her head a little. "I understand. Someone has to be there. Is... is she ok?" ''[''7:38 PM] Seirixori: "She's, well, still a werewolf but I knocked her out pretty good earlier so she's still kind of weak right now. We just had to take care of the other two in there." she growls out the last bit. ''[''7:39 PM] DM: She looks at Seir for a moment. "Are you ok?" ''[''7:47 PM] Seirixori: Seir clenches the hand that's at Gunnloda's side and she lowers her eyes, "I wanted to kill them." She finally says. "They were taunting me, and I knew it, but... It was..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "...they were just demons that needed to die." ''[''7:50 PM] DM: Gunnloda frowns a little and brushes her fingers over Seir's temple, brushing her hair back a little. "Does that bother you? Not everything has a place in this world. Not everything deserves to be free." ''[''7:54 PM] Seirixori: Seir leans into the touch, "Yes. No...it's..." she let's her breath out slowly, trying to calm down. "...I knew we needed to kill them. I wasn't fond of doing it when they couldn't move, but I was prepared for it. I...I wasn't prepared for how angry I got when they kept calling me little devil." ''[''7:58 PM] DM: Gunnloda just pulls Seir in for another hug, not sure how else to address the problem. ''[''8:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir sighs, grateful for the contact and kind of sags into it. "Feel like sleeping outside when we get back?" ''[''8:01 PM] DM: "I think I'd like that." ''[''8:02 PM] Seirixori: "Maybe we can get Stool to join us for a little bit." she says, "Unless you had other ideas." Seir chuckles. ''[''8:05 PM] DM: "Do they need you back?" ''[''8:09 PM] Seirixori: Seir sighs, keeping hold of Gunnloda for a few moments longer. "I...want to stay here with you but..." she pulls back, "...I don't exactly expect them to have listened when I told them to come get me before they take any action." Seir brushes a thumb across Gunnloda's cheek, "You'll be okay?" ''[''8:10 PM] DM: She closes her eyes and nods slightly. "Ok enough." ''[''8:11 PM] Seirixori: Seir chews on her lower lip, still hesitant. "I... I'll be right by the door, okay?" ''[''8:12 PM] DM: She leans in and kisses Seir. "Go." ''[''8:16 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods and lingers another moment or two before heading back to the other room.(edited) --------- ''[''7:09 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos decides to loot the dead creatures's bodies, though he is tentative about it.(edited) ''[''7:10 PM] DM: Nolanos finds the arrows that were used, some dirty rags, and not much else. Anything of value wouldn't be locked up with them. ''[''7:09 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks to Brimeia, "May I?" she gestures to the wound. ''[''7:13 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's a little surprised by Ryleigh's approach, if only because they haven't spoken much but she nods. "Uh, yeah, please." ''[''7:15 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh places a hand over the wound and whispers something between a prayer and hymn ((heals you for 6)) ''[''7:17 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Thank you." Ryleigh: "You're welcome." ''[''7:17 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia squints at the human a moment. "Have you gotten any sleep?" ''[''7:19 PM] '' Ryleigh shakes her head, "No, but there will time when all this is finished to rest." [''7:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak leaves the two to talk, and walks over to sit near the far side of the cage. Keeping watch on Cae. ''[''7:20 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos has already gone into the other room, trying to get back to sleep. ''[''7:22 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "You should still rest to make sure we will finish. I can take watch for a while." ''[''7:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow, "No. You're unstable and I can't trust you with the lives of the others." ''[''7:28 PM] Urrak: a faint laugh sounds from the corner'' [''7:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia frowns, not quite a scowl, glaring briefly in Urrak's direction before turning back to Ryleigh. "What do you mean?" ''[''7:33 PM] Ryleigh: "There's a shadow within you. I don't know what it is or what it does, but it makes you dangerous. I saw it in the fighting ring when you almost killed Urrak. I already have to watch her" she motions to Cae "and anything else here and I don't want to have to watch you too."(edited) ''[''7:35 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks into Brimeia's eyes, "I know what darkness looks like. The question is....do you know it's there."(edited) ''[''7:40 PM] Urrak: Urrak tries to keep watch but is just so dang tired she falls asleep again, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed(edited) ''[''7:41 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia huffs at the answer but doesn't argue it. Just as she's thinking of some way to brush the topic off, the look the human gives her stops her. It makes her next words seem less like an accusation and more like.. well, Brimeia isn't quite sure, but something more friendly. "It's... fine. Now that I know." ''[''7:45 PM] Ryleigh: "Now that you know what?" Ryleigh asks, she looks at Urrak's sleeping form and rolls her eyes. ''[''7:48 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's shoulders tense unconsciously at the pointed question. She doesn't know the paladin well yet and it makes her wary. "That .. my powers have grown." ''[''7:51 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stares Brimeia down, her gaze is unrelenting, and its like she's waiting for Brimeia to actually answer. ''[''7:53 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia resists the urge to squirm. She's not intimidated by this small human. "What." ''[''7:55 PM] Ryleigh: "You don't know what it is." Ryleigh's eyes never leave Brimeia's. ''[''8:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia folds her arms. "I haven't known you long enough to trust you with all my secrets." ''[''8:03 PM] Urrak: Urrak stirrs from her sleep. "Y'two talk too damn much." she calls from the corner. She stands and walks towards the two. "Leave it be, Ry."(edited) ''[''8:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just furrows her brow and opens her mouth to respond but stops as Urrak approaches, "No, I think I deserve to know why she almost killed you." She looks back at Brimeia, "because if Ravaphine and I hadn't stepped in you would have. And anyone who's ok taking life so easily isn't ok with me."(edited) ''[''8:09 PM] Urrak: Urrak places a hand on Ryleigh's shoulder and says in a low voice "This isn't th' time."(edited) ''[''8:09 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "We'll be fine as long as no one hurts Seirixori again." She directs a pointed look at Urrak. ''[''8:10 PM] Urrak: Urrak takes a breath. "I don't plan on it, red. I think ye made yer point." ''[''8:12 PM] Ryleigh: "Now that's something I agree with" She says to Brimeia, but Ryleigh continues to press, "it doesn't explain why you almost killed Urrak in the ring. I was there Brimeia, I was at the gate, I saw something...something about you changed."(edited) ''[''8:14 PM] Urrak: "Ryleigh."'' [''8:16 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh huffs, "Fine." She walks away, but decides to lean against the wall instead of sitting, and focuses on watching Cae. ''[''8:18 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns to Brimeia "Don't get on 'er bad side, kid. She's not one t' tossle with. I know yer conflicted. I can see it in yer face. I'm sure in time you'll let us know what happened. I just hope it's before ye go berserk on someone less sturdy than me." ''[''8:19 PM] Urrak: She pokes a finger at Bri's chest. "Remember this. Y'control it, y'control yerself." ''[''8:19 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia lets out a breath. She's still undecided about whether she feels grateful for Urrak's interruption when she speaks up. She settles on annoyed as a finger pokes her chest. "I've got it under control," she scowls ''[''8:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak lifts her hands "Alright. I believe ye." she walks over to Ryleigh ''[''8:20 PM] Seirixori: Seir's leaning against the doorway, "This is great and everything, but can one of you please go keep an eye on...on the other room. One of our heavy hitters should probably be in there watching over he--them." ''[''8:21 PM] Urrak: Urrak pauses mid-step. "Aye, I'll keep an eye on...them." she turns and walks into the outer room ''[''8:22 PM] Seirixori: "Thanks." Seir whispers, not moving from her place and keeping her eyes on Cae. ''[''8:24 PM] Ryleigh: "If you want to go be with Gunnloda" Ryleigh says bluntly, "I'll call you if anything changes with Cae. I promise." ''[''8:27 PM] Seirixori: Seir titls her head to Ryleigh, "No, it's... It's fine." ''[''8:29 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just nods and goes back watching Cae, saying nothing more. ''[''8:23 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "You doing alright?" she asks Seirixori. ''[''8:23 PM] Seirixori: Seir's only response is to nod. ''[''8:26 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Those things were.. talking to you?" She sighs at Brimeia's question, "Yes." ''[''8:30 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's eyebrow lifts at the response. "Don't wanna talk about it then?" ''[''8:31 PM] Seirixori: Seir finally looks at Brimeia, "Do you?" ''[''8:31 PM] Seirixori: "About your issue?" ''[''8:33 PM] Ryleigh: "No, she doesn't. I've already pressed." Ryleigh responds curtly but her eyes stay glued to Cae. ''[''8:36 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia glances behind her, scowling when Ryleigh interjects. "Maybe later," she answers in Infernal. There's a pause before she adds quietly, "I wanted to protect you, but it's not your fault." ''[''8:37 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods, "Yes, this isn't the place for these conversations. Rest if you need it, we can watch." ''[''8:39 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia nods, reluctantly agreeing if only because the brief fight exhausted her, and she knows she needs to rest and heal. ------------------ ''[''8:23 PM] Urrak: Urrak shuffles into the room. She sees the sleeping Nolanos and smiles. She takes a seat next to Gunnloda. "We'll be outta here soon. Don't worry." ''[''8:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda has returned to watching the hall outside the door and barely looks away to acknowledge Urrak's arrival with a slight nod. ''[''8:25 PM] Urrak: Urrak tilts her head a bit. "Gunnloda...what's eatin' ye?" she thinks about reaching out a hand to touch her, but decides against it. ''[''8:27 PM] DM: She swallows and says, "Just keeping watch in case there are more." ''[''8:30 PM] Urrak: "Y'don't lie well, Gunnloda. An' take it from me, I know all about bein' a poor liar." she sighs and looks to the ground. "I know I...I've done nothin' t' make ye like me but...like I said before...I know panic when I see it." ''[''8:33 PM] DM: "It's just old memories. I'll be all right. You should rest. We might need your steel before we get out." ''[''8:35 PM] Urrak: "Ol' memories cut deeper than my steel, 'Lo. I think you and I both know that." she runs a hand through her hair "But...alright. I'll leave y'be I guess."(edited) ''[''8:38 PM] DM: She pauses and adds, "Thank you for your concern." ''[''8:40 PM] Urrak: Urrak sits next to Nolanos "A'course. Y'may be our healer, but y'need help too sometimes." she drifts off to sleep again. ----------------------------- ''[''8:42 PM] DM: So everyone settles in for either sleep or some sort of vigil. Those of you who slept can count a long rest, regain 1 hit die, full hp, and all your stuff. Those who didn't need to roll a CON save. ''[''8:43 PM] Ryleigh: ((7)) ''[''8:44 PM] Seirixori: ((8)) ''[''8:45 PM] DM: You both have a level of exhaustion, putting you at disadvantage for all ability checks until you recover. ''[''8:45 PM] DM: (Not saves or attacks) ''[''8:46 PM] DM: Cae and Gunnloda are fine. (Cae nat 20 21, G: 22)(edited) ''[''8:48 PM] DM: The rest of the night passes, Cae occasionally growling or snarling as she tests her binds, but she can't find a way out of them. Eventually it fades until she turns back into an elf lying on the floor of the cage, her clothing in tatters scattered across the cage floor, bound in slightly looser rope and chain as her elven form is somewhat smaller than her werewolf form. She looks around, confused, and pulls a bit at her bindings. ''[''8:49 PM] Seirixori: "Morning, Cae." Seir mumbles, nearly stringing her words together. ''[''8:50 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh digs in her bag for spare clothing and says to Cae, "I could ask Ravaphine for her spare clothes, mine might be a little short on you?" ''[''8:53 PM] DM: She looks around as much as she can from her very uncomfortable position on the floor and sees the dead tanarukks. "What happened? Did I--" ''[''8:56 PM] Ryleigh: "No, that was us." Ryleigh unlocks the cage and opens the door, but before she unties Cae she asks, "how do you....feel?" ''[''8:59 PM] DM: Cae wiggles a little, trying to get to a more comfortable position. "My arm's asleep, but I doubt that's what you're asking." ''[''9:01 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh hesitates, "I'm sorry for the bindings. I just want to know if you're you, before I untie you." ''[''9:02 PM] DM: Cae: "I feel like you should have listened and killed me before this all happened, but now I just want to go home. I don't know how to tell, I don't know what you'd find acceptable. All I know is that I'm very cold and would like feeling in my fingers again." ''[''9:03 PM] Seirixori: "Do you want to walk back? Or go part of the way on horseback?" ''[''9:05 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh undoes all the bindings and hands Cae her spare clothes, "I...I'm sorry Cae. I just couldn't...you were innocent. We need more time to figure all this out." She stands and steps away from Cae. ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Cae winces as she sits, then stands. She starts pulling on Ryleigh's clothes, pausing now and then to stretch or work out a kink in a muscle. "I didn't hurt anyone? How did I get tied up?" ''[''9:08 PM] DM: "Did you find horses?" ''[''9:09 PM] Ryleigh: "That is one promise I did keep, you didn't hurt anyone. Seir knocked you out with a spell long enough for us to tie you up." ''[''9:10 PM] Seirixori: "Uh, no." Seir shifts uncomfortably. "I... am the horse..."(edited) ''[''9:11 PM] DM: Cae cocks an eyebrow. "I think I'll walk, thanks." ''[''9:12 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles a bit. ''[''9:12 PM] Seirixori: "Okay." Seir whispers and walks away towards Gunnloda. ''[''9:12 PM] DM: Cae: "Can I have my things back, please?" ''[''9:13 PM] Urrak: Urrak hears the common in the cage room and wakes Nolanos. " I think she's up, boyo." ''[''9:14 PM] Ryleigh: "Of course, M'lady." Ryleigh hands over Cae's ring, the letter, and her bow. ''[''9:14 PM] Urrak: She walks in to see Cae and the rest of the group standing about. "Oh...Mornin', Cae."(edited) ''[''9:15 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia finally wakes up from the sound of chatter. She yawns, stretches, and stands to walk toward the others, looking much better. ''[''9:17 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks in to the middle of the group. "If we're headin' out, we need t' be careful. I know there's orcs in here yet." ''[''9:15 PM] DM: She gets her armor, cloak, and ring back on and settles everything into its proper place. She takes the letter too, but frowns at it. ''[''9:17 PM] Ryleigh: "I'll destroy it, if that's what you want." Ryleigh offers to Cae.(edited) ''[''9:18 PM] DM: She looks up, a bit of surprise on her face. "She'd kill me if she knew I wrote it... or what I asked of you." ''[''9:20 PM] Urrak: "No offense, m'lady but I bet that would be the last thing on her mind when she sees ye." she tries to stifle a grin(edited) ''[''9:21 PM] Ryleigh: "I understand why you asked it...I really do." Ryleigh looks away, "I just couldn't do it, I won't kill someone based on the fear of what if. I won't say anything about either - what happened here - it can stay here." ''[''9:22 PM] DM: Cae: "Anyone have fire?"(edited) ''[''9:23 PM] Ryleigh: "I have a torch." ''[''9:29 PM] Seirixori: Seir reaches into her pack and pulls out the stuff to light the torch, "Let there be light." She jokes under her breath. ''[''9:31 PM] DM: Cae sets the letter on fire and lets it burn away. ''[''9:32 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives her a swift nod, "Let's go then." She moves out of the room and back towards the way out. ------------------------------ ''[''9:16 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos wakes up yawning and stretches. Noticing everyone is in the next room, he considers joining them, but decides he wants to be alone for a bit and takes a look around the last room they were in, checking the dead orcs for things and seeing if there's anything of note in the room itself ''[''9:17 PM] DM: (like the one next to where you've been sleeping? Or the one you're in?) ''[''9:18 PM] Nolanos: Both. Working his way back ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Give me perception and investigation. You can't roll. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Nat 20 perception, 21; 8 investigation. ''[''9:21 PM] DM: You find some bleached white elfskin gloves, one of which has a hole in it, but nothing else. ''[''9:24 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos probably should've woken up a bit more before looking around, and grumbles a bit, throwing the gloves to the side(edited) ''[''9:33 PM] Nolanos: Not finding anything, Nolanos returns to the group ''[''9:33 PM] DM: As you all reconvene in the room where you slept, Cae glances around at everyone and takes stock of your wounds and how tired some of you look. Gunnloda gives her a nod that she returns. ''[''9:35 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Glad to see you're looking your lovely self." ''[''9:35 PM] Seirixori: "Do you want to ride on horseback for a little bit on our way back?" Seir whispers to Gunnloda. ''[''9:37 PM] DM: She smiles a little. "I'm sure they'd appreciate not being slowed down by my short legs."(edited) ''[''9:38 PM] Seirixori: "I like your legs." She says, not thinking from how tired she is. ''[''9:39 PM] DM: Gunnloda just takes Seir's hand and squeezes it. ''[''9:38 PM] Ryleigh: "Are we going back out the way we came?" Ryleigh announces to everyone. ''[''9:38 PM] DM: Cae: "There's only one way in or out unless they've made a new one." ''[''9:40 PM] Ryleigh: "We haven't, but I was so focused on getting you here that I didn't notice anything along the way." Ryleigh walks to the door leading out of this room. ''[''9:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir waits for everyone else to go ahead and will trail behind them. ''[''9:42 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows Ryleigh and Cae ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Marching order? (Nolanos, Ry, Urrak, Cae, Rav, Bri, Martyn, Gunnloda, Seir)(edited) ''[''9:43 PM] Ryleigh: ((Me first)) ''[''9:44 PM] Ryleigh: ((UGH FINE lol)) ''[''9:44 PM] Nolanos: First for scouts ''[''9:47 PM] DM: Ok, so you head out. You get to the room with the two dead Hands and the exploded diseased orc, now gloveless. ''[''9:47 PM] DM: You go through the scorched hallway where Rav was knocked unconscious. Twice. ''[''9:48 PM] DM: Into the room with the dead Claw and female orcs that Urrak had tried to negotiate with. ''[''9:49 PM] DM: You head to the stairs leading up to the next floor. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: You get up to the relatively empty room, devoid of orc bodies at the top of the stairs. ''[''9:52 PM] DM: You get to the room where there's a headless body and an orc terribly burned to death. ''[''9:53 PM] DM: Perception checks, please, with passive included. ''[''9:53 PM] Urrak: ((3, 10pp)) ''[''9:53 PM] Ryleigh: ((7, 10PP)) ''[''9:54 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((nat 20)) ''[''9:54 PM] DM: (That is... Rav 19, Martyn 16, Gunnloda 24 (nat 20), and Cae 16)(edited) ''[''9:55 PM] Seirixori: ((11,16pp)) ''[''9:57 PM] DM: Gunnloda frowns and whispers to Seir, gesturing towards the door to the east. "Wasn't that door open before?" ''[''9:57 PM] Nolanos: ((10, 10pp)) ''[''9:58 PM] Seirixori: "I think so. We didn't shut anything on our way down." ''[''9:58 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Hmm. Better keep our eyes open. Don't want any nasty surprises." ''[''9:59 PM] Nolanos: "We need to be careful as we go through here," he says, before going stealth ((23))(edited) ''[''9:59 PM] Urrak: Urrak unsheathes her sword ''[''10:00 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia hefts her greataxe. ''[''10:01 PM] Ryleigh: "Nolanos, slowly open the door and see whats inside." Ryleigh says as she draws Dawnbringer. ''[''10:01 PM] Seirixori: "I'm too tired for this," Seir groans and shifts into dinoseir. ''[''10:02 PM] Nolanos: "Could you maybe put that away for a second? And yes," he says, moving up to the door.(edited) ''[''10:03 PM] Ryleigh: "No." Ryleigh frowns than says, "I'll go first if you're scared." ''[''10:04 PM] Nolanos: "I'm not scared. If I were, I wouldn't have agreed to check. However, I would like at least some element of surprise."(edited) ''[''10:04 PM] Nolanos: And so he proceeds to actually check. ''[''10:06 PM] DM: Give me another perception check as you open the door. ''[''10:08 PM] DM: You crack it open to peek in... and see a really dark room. You can't really see anything. ''[''10:09 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos carefully shuts the door again. Once it's shut, he mutters, "Blasted dark... makes seeing anything impossible..." ''[''10:10 PM] DM: For the record, none of you could see past the door. ''[''10:11 PM] Nolanos: "Lets just get out of here; this place is giving me the creeps."(edited) ''[''10:12 PM] Ryleigh: "Let me go." Ryleigh moves next to Nolanos, "thanks for trying" she gives him a tired smile and pulls the door open. ''[''10:12 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos hangs back behind Ryleigh instead of trying to see things. ''[''10:13 PM] DM: With Dawnbringer's light, and a wide open door, you do see two orcs waiting silently inside, several feet from the door. ''[''10:14 PM] DM: Initiative. And Perception for Ryleigh, disadvantage, no passive. ''[''10:14 PM] Urrak: ((18)) ''[''10:14 PM] Ryleigh: ((4 perception)) ''[''10:17 PM] Seirixori: ((10)) ''[''10:17 PM] Ryleigh: ((3)) ''[''10:17 PM] DM: Nolanos first, but because Alex isn't here, I'm gonna have her delay til later. ''[''10:19 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks into the room, sword at the ready. She spots the two orcs and says "Leave. We've killed your brethren and will kill you just as quick."(edited) ''[''10:21 PM] Urrak: ((6 Itimidation, 13 perception)) ''[''10:21 PM] DM: The orcs don't seem affected by your threat. ''[''10:24 PM] DM: Urzul closes, but before he attacks, you hear the soft flutter of large wings. A scimitar slashes the air just above Urrak's hair, but she does feel the piercing of teeth at her neck (8 damage) as a smallish orc riding a giant bat flies down from the corner. ''[''10:25 PM] DM: Urzul will then make his attack. Which misses. ''[''10:27 PM] DM: Cae will step into line of sight and fire an arrow at the bat, which hits (18, 15). ''[''10:27 PM] DM: Rav will magic missile the red fang (13). ''[''10:28 PM] DM: Gunnloda will miss a Sacred Flame. ''[''10:28 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''10:30 PM] Seirixori: Seir runs at the bat and rider and claws/bites the bat first.(edited) ''[''10:32 PM] Seirixori: ((8a, 10a, 8a))(edited) ''[''10:32 PM] DM: All her attacks miss. ''[''10:35 PM] DM: Engong will come up and attack Urrak too. ''[''10:35 PM] DM: But he will also miss. ''[''10:36 PM] DM: Martyn will fire his bow at the bat. (20a, 4d) It chitters and lands, but doesn't die. ''[''10:37 PM] DM: Brimeia will try to take a chunk out of Engong. But she misses too because why not. (11a)(edited) ''[''10:37 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''10:38 PM] Ryleigh: ((how far can I get?)) ''[''10:39 PM] DM: Up to the bat and rider. ''[''10:41 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to move the rider and swing Dawnbringer into him. ((22atk, 7dmg)) ''[''10:41 PM] DM: Ok! That hits him and he growls, but doesn't seem too terribly upset. ''[''10:41 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''10:42 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos moves up beside Seir and attacks the one in front of her with his rapier ((with sneak dmg))(edited) ''[''10:44 PM] DM: The rapier misses. (9a) ''[''10:44 PM] Nolanos: He disengages and moves to the corner ''[''10:45 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:47 PM] Urrak: Urrak ignores the rider behind and swings her greatsword at the orc in front of her. She then drags it across him and into the other orc ((Sweep +1)) ((26atk 13dmg)) ''[''10:48 PM] DM: The blade nicks the other orc, but nearly kills Urzul. ''[''10:48 PM] DM: The runty orc will jump from the bat, disengage, and move across the room. ''[''10:50 PM] DM: Then you can see him snarl something at that's the last thing several of you see as darkness envelops the room. Those of you within the circle are effectively blinded, and Dawnbringer's also affected. ''[''10:50 PM] DM: The bat will make one last attack on the dinoseir. (3 damage)(edited) ''[''10:52 PM] DM: Urzul will attack again. His axe hits Urrak for 4 points. ''[''10:53 PM] DM: Cae can no longer see into the group and doesn't want to shoot a friendly, so she'll hold her attack until she sees someone. ''[''10:53 PM] DM: Rav points through the southern door. "There's more coming!" ''[''10:54 PM] DM: She casts web on the other side of the door to hopefully slow them down. ''[''10:55 PM] DM: Bajok does get webbed. ''[''10:56 PM] DM: Gunnloda will ready an attack. ''[''10:56 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''11:03 PM] Seirixori: Seir switches into a dire wolf and tries to see if she can bite the bat. ((8))(edited) ''[''11:04 PM] DM: That does in fact miss ''[''11:05 PM] Seirixori: Growling she takes off towards the door to get out, barking to get her groups attention. ((yes I know the aoo)) ''[''11:05 PM] DM: Bat misses anyway. ''[''11:06 PM] DM: Engong will attack Urrak, and misses. ''[''11:06 PM] DM: Martyn will fire an arrow at the webbed orc and follow Seir. (12 miss)(edited) ''[''11:07 PM] DM: Another orc, one in chain with a shield and longsword, gets webbed. ''[''11:08 PM] DM: Bri will hack at the bat. And miss (11), then follow Seir's barks. Where the hell did a dog come from? ''[''11:08 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''11:11 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh feels fear from Dawnbringer, she whispers to her then yells to the others, "We should run for it!" She nudges Urrak and withdraws to the door to make sure the others get can get out. ((ready an action: if something goes to attack me, I'll try to hit it))(edited) ''[''11:18 PM] DM: Nolanos will take a step forward and unleash his lightning breath before leaving the room. (3 each) ''[''11:18 PM] DM: They both save, but the bat dies anyway. ''[''11:19 PM] DM: A third orc is webbed. ''[''11:20 PM] DM: Another one, a hulking orc in chainmail bursts through the webs and comes up on the three in the rear of the group. He aims for Rav first. ''[''11:21 PM] DM: His axe swings through and hits her for 9 damage. ''[''11:21 PM] DM: Then he misses. ''[''11:21 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''11:22 PM] Urrak: Urrak takes a wild swing in the darkness at the two orcs once more ((13,13 +1 Sweep)) and follows Ryleigh.(edited) ''[''11:22 PM] DM: Urzul falls (I assume you mean one at disadvantage?) ''[''11:26 PM] DM: The Fang darts forward, completely unencumbered by the darkness and attacks Urrak. It hits with its scimitar for 9 damage. ''[''11:27 PM] DM: Yet another orc is webbed. ''[''11:27 PM] DM: I totally forgot about Cae and Gunnloda's held attacks, so I will let them do that now. ''[''11:28 PM] DM: They both miss though. That's terrible. ''[''11:29 PM] DM: Cae disengages and moves through the door to provide cover fire for a retreat. ''[''11:29 PM] DM: Rav will also disengage and run. ''[''11:30 PM] DM: Bajok attacks Gunnloda, but misses. ''[''11:30 PM] DM: Gunnloda will .... stay where she is for now and follow soon. ''[''11:30 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''11:31 PM] DM: Oh Gunnloda still gets to attack though- but she misses (11) ''[''11:31 PM] DM: Now Seir! ''[''11:35 PM] Seirixori: Seir whines but heads closer to the exit. ''[''11:35 PM] DM: Engong is going to take a swing because why not. ''[''11:36 PM] DM: He misses because darkness. ''[''11:36 PM] DM: Martyn fires an arrow at the chief before running. ''[''11:36 PM] DM: (16, 6) That actually hits! ''[''11:37 PM] DM: The shield and sword using orc pushes through the webs and closes on Gunnloda, but since he had to use his action to break out of the web, he can't attack. ''[''11:38 PM] DM: Brimeia takes up a space at the door to cover the others and takes the Dodge action.(edited) ''[''11:38 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''11:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to withdraw to the next room while yelling, "Urrak, move your ass!" ((ready dodge))(edited) ''[''11:42 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''11:43 PM] Nolanos: ((Give me one sec pls sorry)) ''[''11:46 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos casts magic missile at the nearest and/or most threatening enemy and continues to run ''[''11:46 PM] Nolanos: Then he will dash as a bonus action. ''[''11:48 PM] DM: That is 10 points of damage to the Blade who is nearest and threatening. ''[''11:49 PM] DM: The orcs in the webs are still in the webs. The War Chief attacks Gunnloda, but misses twice. ''[''11:49 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''11:49 PM] Urrak: Urrak runs out of the darkness and towards the rest of the group(edited) ''[''11:51 PM] DM: Urrak catches up to Ryleigh.(edited) ''[''11:54 PM] DM: The Fang moves closer and throws a dart at Ryleigh. One hits for 11 damage. ''[''11:55 PM] DM: Cae will try to work her magic, literally, as she casts Hunter's Mark on the Blade then shoots the fuck out of him. (26a, 27 damage) ''[''11:55 PM] DM: It catches him right in the chest, but he's still standing. ''[''11:57 PM] DM: Rav will fire another missile at the blade before running more. (9dmg) ''[''11:57 PM] DM: It's definitely hurting. ''[''11:57 PM] DM: Gunnloda will take this opportunity to disengage and run as fast as her stumpy legs will carry her, which is not far. Or fast. ''[''11:58 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''11:59 PM] Seirixori: Seir just keeps going for the exit, dashing along. ''[''11:59 PM] DM: Seir runs into the room with the merchant/bodyguard bodies... and finds a heavy portcullis barring the way out. December 20, 2017 ''[''12:01 AM] DM: Engong walks into a wall, but finds his way out of the room. ''[''12:01 AM] DM: Martyn fires another arrow before leaving again.(24, 8)(edited) ''[''12:02 AM] DM: The Blade moves up to Ryleigh. ''[''12:02 AM] DM: He misses both his attacks because Dodge disadvantage. ''[''12:02 AM] DM: Brimeia will... javelin him. ''[''12:03 AM] DM: Or not. (13) ''[''12:03 AM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''12:04 AM] DM: Actually, Seir, make a perception check for me. Disadvantage because tired. (But keep going Ry)(edited) ''[''12:05 AM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh will disengage and move back. ''[''12:05 AM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''12:05 AM] Seirixori: ((13)) ''[''12:05 AM] DM: Ok. ''[''12:08 AM] Nolanos: Nolanos runs as far as he can, turning on a lantern as he goes.(edited) ''[''12:10 AM] DM: War Chief's on the war path again. ''[''12:10 AM] DM: He misses one shot, but hits Gunnloda hard for 18 damage. ''[''12:11 AM] DM: Urrak! ''[''12:11 AM] Urrak: Urrak will dash again to get the fuck outta there ''[''12:12 AM] Nolanos: ((9 investigation)) ''[''12:12 AM] DM: Cae misses the Blade entirely, almost shooting Ryleigh instead. ''[''12:12 AM] DM: She'll hold there though. ''[''12:13 AM] DM: Ravaphine will run after killing the Blade with another magic missile for 7 damage.(edited) ''[''12:14 AM] DM: Gunnloda will disengage again. ''[''12:14 AM] DM: She'll use her bonus action to heal herself a bit though because she does not want to die and she's really sorry everyone else who's hurt. ''[''12:15 AM] DM: Seir! ''[''12:16 AM] Seirixori: ((8 perception)) ''[''12:17 AM] DM: You don't see anything but bodies and a chest. ''[''12:17 AM] DM: Martyn will run. ''[''12:18 AM] DM: And he sees a lever! And points it out. It's in the corner next to the bodies, kind of hidden behind an outcropping. ''[''12:19 AM] DM: Brimeia will run. ''[''12:19 AM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''12:21 AM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to run up to Urrak and stop. ''[''12:22 AM] DM: Dodge? ''[''12:22 AM] Ryleigh: ((yes, sorry)) ''[''12:22 AM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''12:22 AM] Nolanos: Nolanos dashes over to the lever that Martyn pointed out and pulls it.(edited) ''[''12:23 AM] DM: You can do it with a dash on your bonus action. ''[''12:23 AM] DM: The portcullis falls into the floor in a hidden alcove. ''[''12:23 AM] DM: The War Chief continues his slow approach. ''[''12:24 AM] DM: Both his attacks miss Gunnloda. ''[''12:24 AM] DM: Urrak! ''[''12:24 AM] Urrak: Urrak keeps on dashing.(edited) ''[''12:25 AM] DM: Cae will fire at the war chief before continuing toward the door and move her hunter's mark. (27a, 19d)(edited) ''[''12:26 AM] DM: Rav will run, then ready another web. ''[''12:26 AM] DM: Gunnloda's gonna risk it and dash without disengaging. ''[''12:28 AM] DM: But as she takes off, the war chief critically hits her because how could this night get worse? It catches her in the back and she stumbles, but she's still on her feet, even if she's kinda bleeding from everywhere now. (22 damage)(edited) ''[''12:28 AM] DM: Seir! ''[''12:30 AM] Seirixori: Seir growls, drops the form, cures Gunnloda, and runs forward.(edited) ''[''12:30 AM] Seirixori: ((8)) ''[''12:32 AM] DM: Martyn runs. Rav releases her held web. ''[''12:32 AM] DM: Bri runs. ''[''12:32 AM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''12:33 AM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to dash away. ''[''12:33 AM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''12:36 AM] Nolanos: Nolanos dashes to the door, with a longing stare at the chest before he leaves.(edited) ''[''12:37 AM] DM: War Chief is stuck. Urrak! ''[''12:38 AM] Urrak: Urrak stumbles forward out of the front door. She's breathing heavily and still badly wounded. She holds an arm tight to her gut. ((reg movement))(edited) ''[''12:39 AM] DM: Urrak makes it out the front door. ''[''12:39 AM] DM: Cae will fire one more arrow at the webbed chief., but misses. ''[''12:40 AM] DM: Rav runs. Gunnloda runs. Seir! ''[''12:40 AM] Seirixori: Seir moves away from the door, but keeps close because she wants to keep an eye on Gunnloda. ''[''12:40 AM] DM: Martyn heads outside. ''[''12:41 AM] DM: Bri too. Ryleigh! ''[''12:42 AM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh continues to run towards the exit. ''[''12:42 AM] DM: Double or single? ''[''12:43 AM] Ryleigh: ((there is fine, I want her to be in sight of the others as much as possible))(edited) ''[''12:44 AM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''12:45 AM] Nolanos: He will continue to dash ''[''12:46 AM] DM: Nolanos makes it outside. ''[''12:46 AM] DM: Urrak! ''[''12:46 AM] Nolanos: ((is anything happening outside?))(edited) ''[''12:47 AM] DM: Nope. Just dead bodies. ''[''12:47 AM] Urrak: "Break th' line o' sight t' th' door! Those orcs'll run right through ye! Bloody aggressive bastards!" Urrak yells to the group from outside. She keeps her sword ready should anything attack ''[''12:48 AM] DM: The exterior, again, is the tents and a ring of partly crumbled walls. There's a decent chunk of rock to the east that could cover your escape. ''[''12:48 AM] Urrak: She then turns and runs for the chunk of rock in the east ''[''12:49 AM] DM: Cae's going to run, not bothering with a potshot, hoping he's still stuck in the web (he's not). ''[''12:50 AM] DM: Rav will run, everyone's running. And yes, if you all plan to head over to the wall, you can get there before he catches up because that last web broke his line of sight with the party, so he can only move 30 instead of 60. ''[''12:50 AM] Seirixori: ((we totally do that...please lol)) ''[''12:50 AM] DM: So you all run out and into the woods, several of you holding your insides in, until you're a distance into the forest where you all kind of just collapse, exhausted. ''[''12:50 AM] DM: ''And we'll pick up there next time. Back - Next